Vickie Bennett's Horrible Death
by SHINeeGirl05
Summary: How Vickie Bennett died in detail from 'The Dark Reunion'.WARNING: Not for humans who can't stand gore...


**I am shouting out a big thanks to ****Vulpine Vixi**** with lots of gratitude! She helped me and made me learn new strategies. So thank you so much ****Vulpine Vixi****! **

**Vickie Bennett's Terrible Death**

Vickie Bennett sat glumly on her bed with an aura of darkness. She hastily pulled the covers up to her chin and closed her eyes, trying desperately to sleep.

But how could she, knowing that people were claiming _her_ to have killed Sue Carson.

Sue….

Her death was no doubt a mystery..How she was found on….

She wrenched that memory out of reach and concentrated on sleeping..or trying to at least.

Then another reason occurred to her. One that made her knuckles go white as she clenched the covers more tightly around her.

How could she go to sleep knowing that the _thing _that killed Sue had told her that she was next…

How could she, while having that horrible memory of his cold voice that sent shivers down her spine..

How could she—

A sudden noise cut off that thought and made her jump so that she was half hanging off the bed. She peered nervously around, cautious and scared to the bone.

Her eyes lingered on the window. There was a noise like clawing and muted cries of help. She shouldn't have walked to it but she couldn't help it, knowing that there was a chance that Stefan, Meredith, Bonnie and everyone else that came to console her might be out there.

She scrutinized the scene outside. There was nothing unusual. That was until she focused on the reflection of her room and then she froze.

Standing next to her bed, appeared a man in a tattered raincoat. He had blond hair that almost looked white and mesmerizing electric blue eyes that seemed to pierce her even through the reflection.

She spun around so fast her head swam. When her mind settled, the man was right in her face. She wanted to scream, to scream so loud it would break this man's ears, scream so she could get all her fears out. But the scream never came. The man clamped a hand on her mouth with so much strength she could taste blood, wet and warm on her lips.

"Shh." He whispered so softly that she had to strain to hear even though he was right in front of him.

"I've come to redecorate your room." He said with a smirk playing on his lips. He looked amused as if giving people pain was his hobby.

She attempted to scream again only to have more blood pour in her throat. It steamed slightly as it made its way down her throat and she choked in surprise.

His eyes widened and he moved his hand away slowly. She fell to the floor and coughed and choked. The man meanwhile sniffed his hand once and his eyes rolled back into his head and his teeth bared.

He picked Vickie up by her hair and flung her so she landed in a heap at the opposite wall. She couldn't find her voice and pain flooded through her in a rush and she was sure she broke more than a bone.

Her breaths were coming in gasps and she unconsciously moved her hand to her head. She felt warm liquid. When she brought her hand to her eyes, there was blood thick on her hand. The man was making his way over to her. His eyes were deranged and red.

But what caught her eye in the window gave her a desperate hope that gave her a slight more bit of strength.

There was…..Damon. The man she only saw a couple of times. But the window was open and he was trying to get in. It seemed as if some invisible force were stopping him. He was screaming at Vickie.

"Vickie let me come in! Tell me to come in! Vickie—"

She was confused but something told her this was her only hope so she yelled,

"Come—" Something gripped her throat and she looked right at the man.

He said something that sent shivers down her spine.

"I don't like your room color. How about blood-red? Let's make it look realistic!"

There was a horrible crunching sound and she felt her arm being wrenched away from her. She felt the veins breaking and straining to hold on. She felt her screams and cries of pain on the man's hand. She felt Damon's roars echo off the walls onto her ears. And then where her left arm should be she felt…..nothing.

The pain was unbearable and she let out fiery screams. Then she felt a rag on her mouth, blocking her pleas.

Her eyes were unfocused but she could make out the man walking over to Damon who was still struggling and still being held by an invisible force.

The man said his name was Klaus and Damon yelled out a line of curses.

The man said calmly,

"We don't have to fight. We can ignore each other you know. Or otherwise you'll be beaten to a pulp."

"WHO ARE YOU?" he roared.

"I am one of the originals. I have powers beyond your imagination and if I want to I can blast you to ashes without the sun."

He stopped and froze.

"Go away right now. You're not invited, literally."

Damon got a blank look in his eyes and retreated. But then sense returned to his eyes and he fiercely yelled at Vickie to invite him in.

Well Vickie was writhing in pain. Her screams were muffled by the rag but that didn't stop them from coming. Her eyes were bulging and showed only half the pain she was going through.

Klaus retreated and picked up a bloody object. Vickie only realized it was her arm when fingers flopped lightly as he carried the arm to her walls.

He saw him smother the blood all over casting a red glow. Vickie suddenly wondered why her parents weren't here.

"They're out." He said over his shoulder as if he could read her mind.

She just kept on wailing.

He tore her arm into small pieces and rolled it on the wall trailing blood everywhere. He licked his fingers and savored the taste.

Vickie's eyes were clouded in red due to the blood rolling down from her head and the tears that were endlessly tumbling out of her eyes.

Klaus stalked toward her with the grace of a predator. He picked her up by her throat and gave her a blow to the stomach and she saw red and stars.

She didn't want to be conscious. But she was. She was thrown all over the walls and then she felt the cold wall on her body. Her body scraped over it with a hand on her throat. She yelled for all she was worth but the rag stopped everything

Then another sickening crunch and blood was everywhere. She was being beaten like a pillow but what came out was blood. She felt herself being dragged by her hair now and she felt her bed under her. Then the next thing that happened ended Vickie's life.

She felt a cool hand on her throat and then felt it squeeze. She couldn't breathe at all. She couldn't make a sound Then she felt something tear out that brought her so much pain for a brief second.

Then everything went hideously black as her soul was ripped out along with her throat…..

**Not such a happy ending but Vickie does die like this, sadly. I feel so bad for her. I just read this part in the 'The Dark Reunion' and I just wanted to get it written. This frightened me. So please review and tell me if it brought chills up your spine or anything like that. Please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please REVIEW if you don't want what happened to Vickie happen to you….Just kidding. I would never do that in my life! You don't have to have an account to review..Just please please please review and thank you for reading.**


End file.
